I'm Never Gonna Leave You
by kerrynbondz
Summary: AU- Post Doomsday. Rose never got stuck in the parallel universe,both the Doctor and Rose admit something that neither of them expect.
1. Prologue

_Rose looked across the way; in her vision was the Doctor, _her_ Doctor. Plastered on his face was his trademark cheeky grin, the one that made her feel so special. But in his eyes she saw his concern for her as she held a death grip on the magna-clamp that was keeping them both from being sucked into the Void with the daleks and cybermen. _

_ "Offline," a mechanical voice chimed, and Rose's head whipped around to see the lever slowly loosening and shutting the void._

_ "Rose!" the Doctor knew that the lever had to stay locked until the daleks and cybermen were completely gone. Rose's grip on the clamp was reduced to a single hand as the other stretched and strained to regain control of the lever and keep the void open. "Rose, be careful, please!" the Doctor cried._

_ "I can almost reach it," her fingers displayed the fact that she was mere centimeters from the lever, but her grip on the clamp would have to loosen for her to grab it. "Got it!" Rose cheered. But the moment of hope was gone as she realized she had released the clamp far too much for her to regain control, and she began slipping towards the void. She let out a cry of fear before calling out, "Doctor!" _

_ As if through a lens of slow-motion the Doctor saw Rose fall through Torchwood's ghost hall into the mass of black that was the void. "Rose! No!" he cried as time regained control of him and he saw the pink and yellow human fly into the black hole of hell as the chiming voice once again said, "Ghost Shift unlocked," confirming that he had lost Rose once again. He slunk to the floor after releasing the magna-clamp that kept him separated from Rose._

_ The cries of "Rose! No!" still echoed in her ears as she sat in the prison that was the void. All black and unfeeling and silent, reminding her that she would never see her precious Doctor again. She felt a solitary tear run from her eye to her chin._

Then Rose woke up screaming…


	2. Doomsday: Nightmares and Tea

A/N: Yes I did just remove what I had on here and put it together into one chapter. So if you have already read the original chapters 2&3 then just skip this one. And I'm sorry it took so long to update. There is only so much Doctor Who I can watch for inspiration before bursting into tears.A/N

Through her screams Rose heard someone pounding on the other side of the door and she shot straight up. It was then that she realized she was safe and sound at home on the T.A.R.D.I.S. in her excessively pink room.

"Rose! Rose! What's going on in there! Please let me in." Rose breathed a sigh of relief as the Doctor's voice penetrated the solid wood of the door.

"I'm all right, just give me a mo' and I'll be right there." From her sitting position she slid her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers he had gotten her for Christmas and walked over to the door to open it. She had to force back a snicker when she saw the pathetic look on his face.

"Rose are you sure you're okay? You had me scared to death, you were screaming so loudly I heard you in the library," he gently pulled her over to her bed so they could both sit down.

"I'm perfectly fine, Doctor. It was just a nightmare, I'm awake now, and where I'm supposed to be."

The Doctor paused for a moment, attempting to see through her mask, and underneath he saw the terror of the nightmare shadowing in her eyes. "Rose, you know you can't lie to me that easily. What was the nightmare about? Daleks? The Clockwork men?" As she looked at the ground, the Doctor tried to put his own face back in her line of sight. As she saw what he was doing, she quickly avoided his gaze by turning her face away from his.

"You honestly think those things could drive me to screams? I've been with you for what, two years? Yeah they scare me, but that wasn't what my nightmare was about."

"Then what Rose?" his voice starts to rise in tone, annoyed that the beings that have terrorized him for near a millennia don't even induce nightmares in his companion. "What could possibly be worse than Daleks and Cybermen? Could it be that you will NEVER get to see your family again? That causes worse dreams in stronger people than you Rose Tyler!" As his tone acclimates, the two, now engaged in a heated argument, rise and make their way to the console room, Rose leading, as if to run away from the confrontation.

"No!" Rose shouts as the pair finally arrive in the console room. Although the sound overpowers the screams of the two, the audible groan of the T.A.R.D.I.S. goes unnoticed. "How many times do I have to remind you? I made my decision long ago, even before you looked like this," she gestures to his current incarnation, "I'm never leaving you!"

The way she states the declaration so assuredly, just rubs him in the wrong way. "Then what could be so horrible for you to wake up screaming, covered in a cold sweat?!" Figuring that this query would push her over the edge, he expected some tearful comment about how he was right and that she would hate him until the end of her life. The response he received instead gave him the shock of his 10 lives…

"I DREAMT I WAS SEPARATED FROM YOU FOREVER!" Suddenly, the tears started pouring out of the pink and yellow human's eyes. She simply stood there awaiting the response of the daft alien; he could see all the fear and anxiety in the young woman's eyes, clouded with tears.

Rose slumps into the jump seat, avoiding the stare of the alien a few steps away from her, curling into a pose not unlike the fetal position. Slowly the man walks over to his companion and collects her in his arms. "Rose," he says solemnly, but with hope, "I will _never_ let that happen to you, _ever._"

"You can't promise that, you arrogant old geezer," Rose smiles through the tear-stained face, "you would send me away to save me before letting me die for you. I know you remember Satellite 5, and I'm gonna tell you right now mister, if you ever do that again, I will make sure you never regenerate again."

He smiles as they both stand and make their way back, she to her room, and he back to the library. Before they part ways, he smiles at her and whispers in her ear, "We'll see."

Rose wakes up and turns her head in the direction of the glowing digital clock. It reads 9:03 a.m.; figures, seeing as when she had come on board, the T.A.R.D.I.S. had set all of the visual earth clocks to appear as "normal time" the way that she would perceive it, as opposed to the Gallifreyan clocks which showed the Doctor the correct linear time. Turning her head back towards the ceiling, her ears pick up the faintest grunt coming from the console room. She thought that was odd, she had never been able to hear anything from the console room unless the T.A.R.D.I.S. amplified it for her. Dismissing that thought, she threw on her dressing gown and made her way down the hall.

Peeking around the corner, she saw the Doctor in his pinstripe suit and trainers fiddling with the T.A.R.D.I.S. console, scanning the screens and sonicking bits and pieces of the console. Rose waited until he had his head underneath the protruding section and stepped around the corner, and cheerily said, "Hello, Doctor."

She laughed when the back of the Doctor's head made contact with the console, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. gave an approving rumble, as if she was laughing with Rose.

"Hi, Rose, what are you still doing up? I thought you'd be in bed by now," he said with a glance towards one of his clocks not really noticing the time, instead going back to tinkering with the console and its screens.

"Doctor, it is nine o'clock in the morning. I have both been there and done that, and woken up for the next adventure."

"Mhm, that's nice," it was quite obvious that he wasn't paying attention to a word she said, and instead dove back into his tinkering.

"Doctor, are you even listening to me?" the tone in Rose's voice implied she was annoyed, but between the way her hands landed on her hips and the smirk on her face, she appeared to be very amused by his lack of interest.

"Hmm?" he looked up from the console and saw her display. "Yes, Rose, I was listening to you. I was just multi-tasking. You know, brain capacity like mine, I can get away with fixing the T.A.R.D.I.S. and listening to you at the same time."

Rose just looked at him with her classic Tyler snark, "Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that you can both tinker with her and listen to me at the same time, but I have no reason to believe that was what you were doing just now."

He glanced at her over his brainy specs and shook his head, "As you wish, Tyler. Finish your tea and go change into something more suitable, I have a surprise for you."

Rose squealed as she gulped down the rest of her tea, no doubt scalding her entire digestive system, and ran off to her room to get changed.

As Rose was practically skipping down the hall the Doctor yelled at her, "And make sure you mother wouldn't slap me for whatever you're wearing."


	3. Doomsday: Dårlig Ulv Stranden

A/N: Here ya go guys, this IS a new chapter let's just say that Nine, Mickey, and Jackie inspired this one. A/N

"Mum."

"Doctor, this seems strange. How do we even know if she can hear me?"

The Doctor turns his back to the console to look at Rose. "Rose, look at me. Do you trust me?" A smile crept on to her face as she nodded. "Good, then keep on calling to her. I can't do much but at least I can let you say goodbye."

It wasn't too long after that she heard her mother; it was faint, sure, but I heard her voice. After nearly a month of thinking she'd never get to see her again, the voiced that had plagued her for eighteen years brought tears to her eyes.

The Doctor looked up and noticed the pink and yellow human crying. "Rose? Are you all right?" He strained to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Yeah," she wiped the tears off of her face, "yeah, I'm fine. I just heard Mum." Suddenly the skinny man in a suit bounded to the console, flipping switches and scanning through the readings.

"That must mean she's getting closer to the breach. Go on then, keep talking. We should get visual in about half an hour." Rose smiled as she kept calling to her mother through the Doctor's makeshift microphone.

"Rose!" Jackie Tyler had released her husband's hand and rushed toward the ghost-like vision of her daughter.

"Mum." The smile on Rose's face was so large the Joker would be envious.

Jackie looked at her daughter, seemingly standing just a couple of yards away, but literally seeing through her made her realize that there could be no hugs between them. "Where are you?"

"Inside the TARDIS." Just then the Doctor peeks his head into the picture, and it looked like to Jackie his head was just floating to the side of Rose.

"There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, we're in orbit around a supernova."

Rose smiled, "What he's trying to say is, Mum, we're burning up a sun just to say goodbye." A solitary tear ran down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"You two look like ghosts."

"Hold on Mum. Doctor, can you do something about that?" Jackie heard the whirring of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and Rose suddenly looked like she was actually there on the beach with her mother.

Jackie moved even closer to her, "Can I t-?"

The Doctor stepped into the picture, his whole body showing this time, "Sorry, Jackie. We're still just an image. No touch."

Rose looked at her mother, both had tearstained faces and wanted each other to just come through and hug. Jackie asked the question that Rose knew was in her mind, "Can't you come through properly?"

"I'm sorry, Mum," Rose was fighting so hard to keep the tears at bay, "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" the famous Tyler wit seeped through the tears and pain both women were feeling. Jackie watched as the Doctor took Rose's hand, as if he was urging her on but not wanting to interrupt this final reunion.

Rose gave a little smile then looked at where she was 'standing.' "Where are we, Mum? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway."

"Norway. Right."

"About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden.'"

The Doctor's head turned towards Rose and they looked questioningly between each other and Jackie. "Dalek?" they said in unison.

"Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad.'" Rose and the Doctor looked a bit confused. "This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay.'"

Some tension as released as they chuckled at some joke that Jackie didn't seem to understand, but enjoyed seeing her daughter laugh.

"Rose," Jackie's voice was starting to crack from all the emotion, "how long have we got?"

Rose turned to the Doctor who looked at his screwdriver, "About two minutes."

Rose looks behind Jackie to see Pete and Mickey standing in front of a military Jeep. "You still looking after Mickey, Mum?"

"There's five of us now. Mickey, his gran, Pete, and the baby."

A look of joyous shock leapt over Rose's face, "Mum, are you?"

"Yeah, bout three months gone." Mother and daughter just sat for a moment and stared at each other, until the Doctor broke the silence.

"You're dead, officially, back home, Jackie. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead." Jackie looks at her daughter and starts to cry. She missed the small grunt that escaped the time lord's lips as he was elbowed in the ribs.

"But look, Mum," Rose said, trying to lift her spirits, "here you are. Living life day after day, with dad."

Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes before letting the floodgates burst, "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

Rose returned the weeping, "I'm sorry, Mum, you can't."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I'll be with the Doctor going on adventures and living my life."

Jackie's face then hardened a little, "Doctor, you promise me you'll take care of my daughter, keep her safe. If anything happens to her, I'll jump across universes and time to beat your brains in."

"Mum!"

The Doctor chuckled, "I promise Jackie, I won't let anything happen to your daughter." He then stepped aside, out of the picture, leaving the two Tylers to themselves.

"I love you sweetheart! Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't Mum. I love you so, so much." And just as the tears started flowing freely down her face, the image cut out and left Jackie Tyler standing on a beach in Norway and Rose Tyler crumpled on the grating of the TARDIS.

He didn't say anything, he just came up beside her and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. She felt him come up beside her, and she turned her head and he was crouching next to her. She threw her arms around his neck. He offered his shoulder until her eyes ran dry. The stood up simultaneously made their way to the jump seat where he made gauged how distraught this ordeal had made her. After she assured him that she would be fine in a few hours he turned back to the console and started tinkering with the coordinates for another adventure when Rose spoke, "Doctor." He turned to look at Rose; she was pointing at the doorway where a ginger woman in white stood facing away from them.

"What?" the Doctor had been taken completely by surprise. _This shouldn't happen. This _can't _happen. _He thought.

The woman then turns around to see a man with a brown suit and a young woman with tear-stained eyes.

"What?!" the Doctor said again.

"Who are you?" the bride questioned in a scornful way.

"But—"

"Where am I?"

The Doctor turned to Rose who shrugged, "What?!"

It was obvious that the bride was not where she wanted to be. "What the hell is this place?"

"What?!"

A/N: You know the drill; Review, Follow, Favorite. A/N


End file.
